monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderland
Wonderland is a Demon realm ruled by "The Queen of Hearts” with a strange atmosphere like an upturned toy box, overflowing with curious and lewd happenings. Culture At a glance, this Demon realm appears to be bright and rich in nature, and the towns are lined with lovely, fantastical structures, but at the same time, there are plants and structures with something off about them, and objects that seem out of place scattered everywhere. A giant castle based on red and white is situated in the middle of the kingdom where the Queen of Hearts lives. Since it exists in another dimension, one can't enter without the assistance of the Queen or one of the monster residents. Some people carelessly fall asleep, and wind up there before they realize it. Some people get lost on the road, and arrive there after wandering aimlessly. Some people chase after “Wererabbits” that head off somewhere as if suddenly lured by something. Due to the queen's prejudice, whim, and arbitrary decisions, many human men and women, monsters, and couples are invited to the kingdom a bit coercively. Also, for some reason, “Wererabbits” and “Alices” are sensitive to when the entrance to the kingdom appears, and it is said that every “Alice” will eventually visit the kingdom without fail. (It seems that if she has a partner, then they'll definitely be invited as a couple.) Throughout the land, various places, products, and foods are imbued with spells that will irrationally attack visitors. Including: “Cookies that change the body of a man that eats them into a little boy, or the body of a monster (woman) that eats them into a little girl.” “Cakes that change monsters with a child-like appearance and little girls into the form of alluring adult women if eaten.” “Tea that causes men who drink it to go mad with lust like a dog, and attack and ravish monster girls.” “Sudden aphrodisiac rains, and puddles of syrupy liquid formed from it.” All of the obscene happenings that suddenly arise will no doubt confuse the minds of visitors and shake them. Unlike visitors, the denizens of wonderland will just enjoy sex as a couple if one of these happenings occurs. Additionally, the denizens have a grasp of the effects of the various spells in this land, and the conditions that trigger them. (It seems that it's mainly caused by the demonic energy released when monsters copulate). For example, if a couple deeply kisses, then they can instantly warp from the castle to the shopping district, etc... They use stuff like that for their convenience. From a bystander's perspective, it looks like the denizens are indulging in sudden, obscene liaisons and initiating sex all over the place, so to visitors it comes off as madness. The insanely obscene spectacles bewilder visitors at first, but due to the guidance of the denizens of Wonderland, starting with aptly known“Cheshire Cat,” eventually they're able to adapt to it, and they too end up becoming one of the denizens of Wonderland. Human males present at these happenings become married to the monster they had sex with and change into an incubus. Human females completely change into one of the monsters of wonderland. (They'll become one of the races peculiar to wonderland, but which race they will become depends on what suits the person herself). In the case of monsters, some races will end up changing into one of the races peculiar to wonderland. (Ex: If it's a Werecat, she'll turn into a Cheshire cat). In this land, one will encounter various happenings, and meet many monsters and couples, but a huge transformation awaits an “Alice” who can overcome these trials and arrive before the queen even while being showered with pleasure. “Alice” is a peculiar race. They return to being virgins after having sex with men, additionally, their memories of sex disappear, and they can't become pregnant, but the nature of those who adapt to this land changes, their memories remain after sex, and they become able to get pregnant. Furthermore, even if it appears as though the old memories have disappeared, they actually continue to store up inside of them, and all the memories of an Alice's sexual encounters with her husband will be restored. In this way, they become complete as a true “Alice” and retain the pure, meek heart they had to begin with while still possessing all the lewd, and happy memories that they experienced. (Perhaps because obscene happenings continue one after another when an “Alice” is adventuring in wonderland, or perhaps because of the demonic energy of the queen of hearts that pervades this demon realm, since it's treated as if their body is “constantly having sex,” they're able to keep maintaining their memories. Also, once an “Alice” becomes complete, she won't lose her memories, even if she goes back outside of Wonderland.)不思議の国Wonderland Inhabitants The Queen of Hearts She's one of the “Lilim” who are the daughters of the Demon Lord and her husband, and she's the third daughter. She has the form of a little girl, and her personality is also extremely childish, but she's a haughty despot, and Wonderland is a land that she created by doing as she pleased. Everything in the kingdom is decided by her whim and caprice. If one upsets her, various obscene punishments are unavoidable. Even if not, she'll probably order punishments on a whim. (These punishments are mostly just treated as events where they can get off with their partner in an unusual environment by the denizens of Wonderland.) She's always seeking fun things, tasty things, and sensual things, so to relieve her boredom she calls humans and monsters from outside into Wonderland. She also has a lonely side, and it's said that she summons the denizens of Wonderland to play with her, or makes them give her sweets. On the one hand, she's adored by the denizens of wonderland as queen, but it also does indeed seem like they're humoring a spoiled child. With vast magical power that's even equivalent to that of a god, she has a knack for exceptional sorcery. She's the one who imbued all the spells all over Wonderland. Day after day, she devises even more fun and obscene new pranks, surprises, or spells. Additionally, the reason she has a child-like form is that even though she's a “lilim,” she's also of the mutant race “Alice.” Other Mamono Cheshire cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat 253 march hare L.jpg|March Hare Dormouse.jpg|Dormouse Alice 0.JPG|Alice 289_jubjub_L.jpg|Jubjub 255 mad hatter L.jpg|Mad Hatter Jabberwock.jpg|Jabberwock 290 humpty egg L.jpg|Humpty Egg 316_trumpart.jpg|Trumpart *'Alice' *'Cheshire Cat' *'Dormouse' *'Humpty Egg' *'Jabberwock' *'Jubjub' *'Mad Hatter' *'March Hare' *'Trumpart' Sources and References ---- *The unedited, English text can be found here and the original, Japanese text can be found here. Category:Locations Category:Setting *Wonderland Category:Demon Realm